United Socialist States of Ameriica
, northern , , , and all the . | area_unit = sq mi | pop_unit = (2000 census) | of = of the | flag = Flag of the Confederate States (TwoAm).svg | flag_caption = | coa = Seal of the Confederate States of America.svg | coa_caption = Seal | map = Confederate States (orthographic projection) (Two Americas).svg | motto = Deo Vindice | motto_lang = | motto_en = With God, our Vindicator | Anthem = | capital = | city_largest = | city_other = , , , , , , , , , , | language = (de facto) | language_other = , , indigenous languages | religion = | religion_other = , , indigenous religions | ethnic_group = | ethnic_other = | demonym = Confederate, Dixie, American | regime = Federal presidential republic | governing_body = Congress | HoStitle = President | HoSname = | CoGtitle = Vice President | CoGname = | area = 1,408,260 | population = 153,212,935 | ind_from = the | ind_date = February 8, 1861 | ind_rec = May 4, 1870 | currency = (CSD) | timezone = ( to ) | summer_time = ( to ) | Internet TLD = .cs | calling_code = +1 | organizations = , }} The Confederate States of America, commonly known as the Confederate States, the Confederacy, the Southern States, and abbreviated as the C.S.A. or the C.S., is a confederation of located in North America. The Confederate States was established on February 8, 1861, when seven former states of the agreed to reunite. The CSA would not be recognized by any nation globally until the signing of the on May 4, 1870, but already had a friendly relation with the early in its existence. The CS is well known for having a troubled history of racial inequality, having not abolished slavery until 1891, the last of the nations North American to do so. However, with the election of Bobby Jindal (an Indian-American) as vice president indicates changes made in the 1980's are becoming more common place. History Southern United States The states of Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Virginia were four of the thirteen original colonies to declare independence from Great Britain, and the original states of the . War of "Northern Aggression" Called a civil war - meaning a war between factions or regions - by the United States and most of the world, the great war was more clearly a war for independence of a new nation. Most American historians - US and CS alike - have long called it "the Second American Revolution." This fight would prove much more bloody that the first American Revolution, for the warring parties were next door and not across the ocean from one another. Railroads made travel to the battlefront a lot easier and almost instantaneous in comparison to the ships that brought troops across the Atlantic. The roots of this rebellion reached all the way back to the founding of the original nation. Compromises were struck between the northern and southern states concerning all manner of differences, not the least of which was slavery. However, slavery remained in all the states, though concentrated in the agricultural regions of the south. As with most wars, economics held a big part in the animosity. A large portion of the founders hailed from Virginia, the first British colony in America. As a result, after some discussion, the new Federal District, called the District of Columbia, was created on the border of southern states Maryland and Virgina. The capital moved there in 1800 after George Washington had left office. Southern presidents and vice presidents would prevail for a while, but finally the economic interests of the northern states would lead to division and finally a secession movement and war. War would officially begin when Confederate forces moved to enforce an evacuation of Ft. Sumter off the South Carolina on April 12, 1861. Losing the battle, the retreating Federal troops demonstrated to US President Lincoln (southern by birth, having moved north as a young man) that the southern states were not going to back down to their claim. And so, diplomacy would fail and almost a million men from both sides would lose their lives in what would end in an armistice over five years later. more to come ... Interwar period World War I Great Depression World War II Cold War Contemporary period States :Main: The Confederate States of America is a federal republic made up of 21 states and one federal district. According to the Constitution, each state is sovereign in its own right, united by a single currency, president, and a federal congress. The Confederacy was founded by seven of the newly declared independent states of Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Louisiana, Mississippi, Texas, and South Carolina. During the American Civil War and beyond, the CSA would expand to include more former states of the US which sympathized with the southern cause, as well as the northern states of Mexico.